Recently, in some video game devices, sensory video games, such as an action game and a sport game, have become popular. According to such action games or sport games, changes in scenery coinciding with the progress of such a game are displayed in real time in order to enhance a realistic sensation and reality.
For example, in an action game where characters that are divided into friend and foe shoot guns at each other, bullet holes formed on a wall or the like are displayed instantaneously. Moreover, in a sport game that allows a player to manipulate a character on a snowboard, a snowboard track (trace) is displayed in real time on the snow where the snowboard has moved.
An example is a sports game that displays a snowboard track having a three-dimensional image processing device, which is video game device technology, that preliminarily stores textures (i.e., a deep snowboard track, a shallow snowboard track etc.) for snowboard tracks; and, selects and pastes an appropriate texture in accordance with the snow quality of a snowboard trail, thereby drawing a trace realistically and easily (see, for example, patent literature 1).
Patent Literature 1: Unexamined Japanese Patent Application KOKAI Publication No. 2002-140723 (P. 6 to P. 10,FIG. 8).